


bad feels good

by rainbowpetals (necessarymistakes)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Choking, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Obsession Clones (EXO), Self-cest, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarymistakes/pseuds/rainbowpetals
Summary: Baekhyun never thought he meet someone who looks like him or that this someone would do him harm. But then, he's learned to live without his memories and made a life of his own. Maybe, the time has come to learn what's hidden behind the iron wall in his mind.Or the one where in spite of the danger hidden in his evil clone's eyes, Baekhyun and Bäekhyun make-out. And it's sexy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	bad feels good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Jay here. This is my attempt at making some sense of all the theories that surround the EXO universe. I also finished this before the video dropped, if you'll believe it.
> 
> I also want to credit this [tweet](https://twitter.com/lCEQUEENS/status/1193584814580027393) because without it, I would never have thought of writing Baekhyun self-cest. 
> 
> Some other things to keep in mind before reading the story:
> 
> This fic is not beta-read. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> EXO Baekhyun is not a damsel in distress, regardless of the times he loses consciousness. (I am not sure how that happened, really.)
> 
> There is a brief moment where a character recalls feeling sad and hopeless. He's not depressed so I didn't tag it. I just want all of you to keep safe. 
> 
> Also, there are not a lot of sexy times. I wanted this to be shorter, more sexy and steamy. Instead, I got this. I'm not completely mad at it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Baekhyun is on his way home from the corner store with a bag full of groceries in his arms when a white haired man in dark clothing, steps out of the shadows. It happens in an inhale of a breath, on a lonely street, few cars parked in between the couple of streetlights. The two streetlights are spread apart, causing shadows where the rays of light end.

One moment there is no one in front of him and then there is a man, curling away from the darkness as if it were a blanket and flinging it away just as easily. It spreads, bending the light rays, causing the man to be both in shadow and light. The light intensifies and becomes so bright that Baekhyun has to raise his hand to protect himself from the sudden attack of light.

His breath catches somewhere in his drying throat as he processes what is happening.

 _Wait ’til I tell Seulgi._ He fleetingly thinks, taking a step back, his grip tightening around his bag, as the man moves in his direction. The man’s pace is slow, but with his long, steady strides he reaches Baekhyun in almost no time. Baekhyun wonders briefly if he should be afraid, but the thought comes too late, the growing light blinding him against the hate on the man’s face. His mind blanks when he feels a vice grip on his throat, strong fingers enclosing around his windpipe.

Baekhyun first feels disbelief. What is happening? Why is he getting attacked? But as the grip becomes tighter and his lungs strain for air, the bag falls from his arms as he tugs against the iron grip that raises him to his tippy toes. It is then that fear’s talons dig into his body, pain tearing into his thoughts.

“Let go.” He tries to say, but the man’s grip is unrelenting. Baekhyun doesn’t stop fighting, his blunt fingernails dig into the steel arm of his attacker, against the steel wrist, hoping to cause pain, enough for a small reprieve. But even as he fights, dark tendrils begin to surround his vision, weakening his strength and conviction. Not that he’s causing much damage, he realizes because the man’s grip doesn’t loosen and instead gets tighter around Baekhyun’s throat.

In the last moments, before Baekhyun passes out, he hears the man spit out, “Pathetic. _You_ are the lost key?”

As darkness finally pulls him under, when the light dims surrounding his attacker, almost as if returning to its rightful place in the streetlights because these get brighter, he sees his attacker’s face. Or he _thinks_ he sees his attacker's face.

He wonders in his last conscious thought before he dies what it means to see his own face in the person who’s choking him. Even though this man has different colored hair, a chain adorning his face, dark strange clothing, that nose, those lips, and the shape of those strange colored eyes are still his. He wonders as he loses everything and goes lax what it means to find himself attractive in a moment like this.

But he’s dying so Baekhyun has no reason to feel embarrassed about his ridiculous thoughts. There is no one here to tell him off. None of his new friends to call him out on his shamelessness.

Or so Baekhyun thinks because as he faints and stops struggling against the hand wrapped around his throat, his attacker catches him before his body hits the ground, cradling him with an arm under his back and the other under his bent legs.

Baëkhyun wonders what the sudden warmth in his cheeks means after hearing this Pathetic Key’s thoughts about him. This is what he’s chosen to call this _Baekhyun_ because after the countless stories he’s heard of EXO, of this man in his arms, he expected more pain, more violence, not Baekhyun fainting.

He wonders if his heating cheeks are an after-effect of this planet’s atmosphere, but he doesn’t dwell on it too long because his brothers are waiting for him. But, before pulling the light around him and _this—_ the Pathetic Key—to create a wrinkle in space, Baëkhyun looks down at the unconscious man breathing softly against his chest, and wonders why he didn’t fight back. And for the first time, Baëkhyun wonders if what he and his brothers, the new generation—“X-EXO”—is complete truth.

However, he stops that thought as the light from the street lights surrounds them because it’s a dangerous thought. He won’t be the reason that X-EXO fails. He’s trained his whole life for this moment.

Baekhyun wakes up in a dark room, arms and legs tied to a chair. There’s a pounding in his head and a soreness in his throat. He opens his eyes wider, moving his head from right to left, and spots a nightlight, tiny light not spreading far. He squints, trying to make out the room, and takes a deep breath. The room is empty as far as the light lets him see.

It’s a testament to how disoriented he is that he doesn’t panic, but as he tugs against the bindings on his arms, the night events come back like water flooding over the brim of a cup. Walking home alone with a bag of groceries, the sudden bright light, and then that hand on his throat.

And he wonders if this is what it means to be dead? He remembers as pain stabs his throat that he couldn’t breathe with that man’s hand around his throat. The need to breathe grew too strong until he felt like his lungs would explode with the pressure to take one breath. He licks his dry lips and is surprised to be able to do so.

He wonders if he’s in hell because surely someone like him wouldn’t go to heaven. But…he always imagined hell would be a repetition of his worst memory. Baekhyun takes a steadying breath, his throat throbs in pain, and he grimaces. This is not something he remembers ever experiencing before.

But then…there isn’t much he remembers. Life as Baekhyun knows it started two years ago.

He becomes aware of his cold nose and realizes that the air is sterile, steely clean, like medicine.

It reminds him of the hospital when he woke up from that deep, empty sleep, where he spent the first moments of his life. There is no noise. The silence is as equally overwhelming as those days in the hospital when it didn’t matter how hard he tried, he could not remember anything before that moment, lying helpless in that hospital bed. It was almost as if there was an iron wall between himself and his past memories and his past self. He remembers the hopelessness threatening to drown him as the hours bled into each other.

He startles when he hears the distant humming of the air conditioner kicking in. He wonders where he’s at and if he screams, if someone will hear him.

He open his mouth, heart pounding loud, but the words scratch his throat, and he ends up coughing, deep hacks that make his chest ache.

“Fuck.” He rasps, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. He never thought he’d feel as helpless as he did in that hospital bed with no memories.

He blinks, trying to rid his eyes of tears. He will not go down that train of thought. He won’t let those memories pull him down. _But_ …he wonders how long it will take for someone to realize that he’s missing. For the first time, Baekhyun regrets not accepting Yukhei’s invitation to be roommates. After the months that it took him to build a life for himself, even when he treasured his new-found friends’ company, Baekhyun learned to value being on his own. It was these moments that gave him the control he didn’t have those few months in the hospital before he learned how to live again and be someone with desires and goals.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he sits there, shivering slightly at first and then more forcefully. The minutes blend until time seizes to exist. He tries to curl forward but the bindings on his arms and legs make it impossible.

A door opens somewhere to his left, and he turns.

“Interesting.” It’s the same voice he heard before he woke up in this room, and he tries to make out the man’s face because he also remembers what he thought he saw, but the light from the nightlight doesn’t reach the man.

When Baekhyun realizes that the man is walking towards him, he turns away, hunching his shoulders to protect his throat, because he may have wanted to see his face, but this man hurt him.

He looks up reflexively when he feels the sting on the side of his neck. Baekhyun glimpses the white haired man’s face and a rasp of a scream dies on his lips as he loses his new found hold on reality.

The pain of his throat fades like the colors of a sunset in the night sky.

Baekhyun comes to with a light pressing against his eyelids. He groans as he becomes aware of the goosebumps all over his body. He squints as he opens his eyes, raising a hand to shield himself. He realizes then that he’s lying on a metal surface. An examination table. And that someone is standing over him, both of their gloved hands hovering over his naked chest. His heart picks up as he realizes that’s where the blue-ish light is coming from. And he feels it too, pulsing through him, causing goosebumps to break all over his body. And if he concentrates, he would also be able to feel the light’s tendrils moving through every inch of him, searching.

But he doesn’t because he startles when someone next to him says, “So?”

He looks away from the hands over his chest and pushes to sit up when he catches sight of the person’s face. Fear, once again, claws at Baekhyun.

“ _Grab him._ ”

“No.” The screams tears up his throat, and he begins to shake. “Don’t touch me! What the fuck? What the fuck?” He repeats as darkness is forced into him. Tears fall from his closed eyes, down his cheeks.

“He’s odd.” Baëkhyun muses, continuing to hold onto a sleeping Baekhyun, as Lāy finishes his examination. His eyes trail down the gentle curve of Baekhyun’s cheeks, the pale pink of his lips, but pauses briefly to frown at the bruises in shape of his hand on Baekhyun’s neck, until finally continuing down to the golden line of where his neck meets his shoulder.

Baekhyun is not at all what he expected.

On the night Baëkhyun went to find him, he expected a fight on first sight from someone who hated him. Instead, he got this awfully vulnerable being. Delicate, fragile, soft.

“You’re intrigued,” comes the amused observation across from him. Baëkhyun looks up from where he’d been staring at Baekhyun’s collarbones.

He quirks a smile but doesn’t answer. He’s intrigued by him, that’s true. Baekhyun’s face is new—unknown experiences rest in the small furrow of his eyebrows, while secret stories are held by the perfect bow of his bottom lip.

He watches Baekhyun’s fragile chest rise gently.

Lāy stares at him in a moment’s silence and shakes his pale mint head once.

Lāy and Baëkhyun have never really seen eye to eye. Lāy considers him reckless more often times than not for doing things without much thought. But even though they are not blood brothers, they’ve grown up with each other, shared experiences so he doesn’t take it to heart. Lāy isn’t judging him, perhaps he just worries. But there isn’t nothing to worry about. This man is nothing to him. And he’d say it, but Lāy starts talking again, taking off the white gloves.

“I can’t sense his power,” at Baëkhyun’s raised eyebrows, he continues, before Baëkhyun can interrupt, “but I did touch this wall that is sealing or is it protecting?” Baëkhyun shrugs and Lāy blinks at him, unimpressed, “And you call yourself X-EXO.”

He’s joking of course, but Baëkhyun twists his face into a growl. Lay continues, throwing his gloves into the waste basket, “Whatever, like is protecting something. Perhaps his powers. Or his memories. He woke up before he should have. Like he sensed me.” Lāy says the last like a question.

It’s puzzling that’s what it is and Baëkhyun frowns.

Then it dawns on him, “That’s why he didn’t know who I was.” _That’s why he didn’t fight me._

“Yeah.” Lāy eyes bore into his as they both come to the same conclusion.

“He doesn’t know EXO is looking for him.”

A twisted smile spreads across Lāy’s face, and Baëkhyun wishes everyone from their home planet could see him now. He raises Baekhyun into his arms and makes for the door.

This is one of the reasons even Sühø heeds Lāy’s advice. While Lāy spends most of his time engineering and creating things to keep them alive, he also takes the time to learn how to take them apart. How to spread a small wound. How to prevent it from healing. How to bleed someone out without cutting them open. How to stop life.

Before he fully steps out of the room, Lāy calls out to him. “Sühø wants you to take Baekhyun to him.” He can hear the laughter in Lāy’s voice.

Baëkhyun feels a strong pulse of anger and harsh light drowns his vision.

He takes a deep breath, grabbing control over that crackling power. “Okay.” He hoists Baekhyun higher in his arms as he makes his way to Sühø’s quarters, leaving Lāy’s laughter behind him.

Sühø’s gaze is a probing caress that makes the hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck stand up, and he shifts closer to the other him—his evil twin, as he’s dubbed him in his mind. _Baëkhyun._ A lot like his name, but not quite. An accent he can’t place or mimic, but just like the sliver of who he was exists somewhere deep inside him, this accent is also familiar but out of reach.

While this other version of him, distant and calculating, makes him feel like he’s stuck in a sick joke, a nightmare, his strange eyes don’t make Baekhyun feel like he’s under a microscope, ready to be cut open. And for a moment, Baekhyun feels safe. Not alone and vulnerable.

It could be because he was there with Baekhyun on first encounter with Sühø. A known enemy but familiar. It could also be that it was he, Baëkhyun, who showed him to his room and helped him apply on his neck the salve that Lāy had prepared. He’d been hesitant, wary, but Baëkhyun’s words were as soft as his fingers on his neck. He explained carefully how to massage the salve into his skin so that it was completely absorbed. The bruising ache calmed, making him sigh.

“Piece of shit!” A startled cry comes from the kitchen and then a bang, and Baëkhyun and Sëhun laugh, pausing their conversation about an EXO planet among other strange things. He wonders if he once knew of such things.

When Baekhyun chances a look in Sühø’s direction, Sühø calls out, “What’s going on Chën? Do you need us to help you?” His intimidating eyebrows twist in amusement, a smile threatening to overtake his face. The smile softens the intensity that is always present when Baekhyun dares to look at him, making Sühø seem not so dangerous. Almost normal.

And that’s the thing, Baekhyun hasn’t been mistreated. Not since his first encounter with Baëkhyun, waking up in a dark room, and waking up on the examination table. Even though Sühø unnerves him, Baekhyun’s conversation with him had been simply that, a conversation. He hadn’t been choked, tied, or forcefully put to sleep. Sühø explained that they were there to keep Baekhyun safe from a group fugitives from space, and when Baekhyun had shown disbelief—Baëkhyun had choked him at first sight! He earned his disbelief. Sühø explained Baëkhyun hadn’t known he was the real Baekhyun. “He thought you were a clone.”

Baekhyun had chanced a look in Baëkhyun’s direction, who was in the room, and found Baëkhyun’s gaze on him, strangely unguarded. Baekhyun felt uncharacteristically warm.

Sühø cleared his throat, bringing Baekhyun’s attention back to him. Steel blue eyes focused on him, “I will show you.” His gaze didn’t waver, instead it seemed to focus, and that’s when Baekhyun felt cool drops of water on his face.

Baekhyun looked up in wonder, _How is this possible?_ at the tip of his tongue. But Sühø continued speaking, as water drops continue to fall, wetting only his skin but not his clothes.

“There’s a war happening, and you’re the key to stopping it. But for your own safety, this is the reason you don’t remember anything. It was to keep you safe from those that want to cause you harm.”

Baekhyun had so many questions. Why was he the key? Who wanted to cause him harm? But most importantly, he wanted to know, why did his amnesia keep him safe? Baekhyun couldn’t ask him because Sühø asked Baëkhyun to lead him out, pulling out a buzzing phone from his pocket. Baekhyun had no reason to believe them, just like he had no reason to not believe them. He was desperate to find a reason for his memory loss.

He was wary of them, but since then he’s been allowed to join in on their meals which have been mostly takeout—except for now. The room he was given may be bare with its gray walls and gray comforter, but at least he was allowed to sleep on a bed and allowed to wakeup when he wanted to. He was also (surprisingly) allowed to freely roam around this place where they reside in. It resembles a hospital with its numerous, sterile rooms—some that he can open, some that push against his grip.

When he tried to leave, pulling at an exit door, Käi—who frightened him the first time he saw him because of his unnerving, black rimmed stare—was at his elbow, shaking his head with a slight smile, leading him away. Baekhyun hadn’t fought against him. He didn’t want to be forced to lose consciousness again or seem ungrateful. “I was just curious.” He whispered and Käi laughed quietly, “Don’t let Sühø be the next one to find you.”

Baekhyun startles when Chën, who has come out of the kitchen, points to him but looks at Sühø, “I want him to help me.” In another setting, without his strange eyes and the uncommon piercing from his lip to his ear, Baekhyun realizes that he could have been interested in him. Chën stares at him then, and Baekhyun swallows painfully, embarrassed of what he had been thinking.

Chën looks away from him to look at the other three,“None of you can cook, if D.Ø—” he stops, eyes wide. His face draining from color.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, glancing at Sühø, “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Baekhyun quirks his head. That’s the first time he’s heard that name, but nobody says anything, almost as if they are collectively holding their breath.

Baëkhyun nudges him, “Go.” He whispers in his ear, warm breath tickling Baekhyun’s sensitive skin.

Baekhyun fights the shiver threatening to slither up his back. He’s been trying to understand his reactions to Baëkhyun since he was brought here because while they may have a similar face and similar ears and hands, there are equally and more ways that they are different.

Baëkhyun reminds him of the cold male protagonists from TV dramas—that show unexpected warmth to their female counter parts. Seulgi bullied him into watching them in her attempt to educate him on an aspect of popular culture. Baekhyun has learned on his own that he’s not ugly— proven by the way different men and women have whispered reverently in his ear—but, he knows he’s not as beautiful as Baëkhyun or as interesting.

He’s also been trying to shush the foolish voice in the back of his mind, trying to convince it that he doesn’t want to find out those ways in which they are different. 

He doesn’t miss the heavy press of Sühø’s gaze on his back. He shivers, and, again, feels like a bug under a microscope.

Despite the advice against it, he goes to Baekhyun late at night. It might be his last chance to see him because Baëkhyun knows everything is about to change. D.Ø’s call has finally set their plan in motion.

D.Ø’s call came an hour before schedule. Sühø, Sëhun, and him were the only ones in Sühø’s quarters, when that call connected—his voice filled up the space. While he sounded normal, the out of schedule call, along with the coded messages of EXO’s newest plans, X-EXO decided it was time to retrieve D.Ø and return D.O to EXO. D.O had been frozen to keep EXO and his soulmate from sensing and finding him. He didn’t have one; they found out soon enough. Freezing people wasn’t something X-EXO often did or much at all. Sühø preferred to kill, cutting off all the loose ends before these ends could untangle, and as their leader, he influenced most of their decisions. Baëkhyun understands his logic. It is the only way to survive.

Freezing D.O had been unplanned. Minsëøk and D.Ø had been tailing him for weeks when D.O finally noticed. It was a rookie mistake, but Minsëøk had taken matters into his own hands before EXO could find out, and D.Ø had taken his undercover position in that moment, having learned enough to usurp him. They never seen D.O with a soulmate, but they knew that really didn’t mean much of anything in a world like theirs. D.Ø had a backup plan if it came to that. It was the only thing that kept Sühø off their backs—even if the plan was uncertain, depending on more ifs than absolutes.

But they were X-EXO—“we live off risks” Minsëøk laughed as he explained, and Sühø had eventually accepted it.

Sühø had been livid because of the abrupt change of plans, but now he laughed about it, calling it genius. And perhaps it was. Minsëøk’s quick thinking had given them a big enough distraction to save D.Ø and finally kill EXO. It was the perfect moment because without Baekhyun and D.O, EXO were weak.

Yet, in spite of the recent turn of events, they can’t leave until the rest of his brothers’ have returned from their own tasks.

Baëkhyun holds a sphere of light in the middle of his palm that he took from the one light in the hallway. Chën, Käi, and Lāy are all in their respective rooms, and even though they know where he’s headed (for the first time, Baëkhyūn curses their metaphysical tie to each other as X-EXO), this fake secrecy pleases him.

He stops outside the room that has been Baekhyun’s for the past couple of weeks and revels in the silence. He knows he’s in there just like he knew how to find him, but he doesn’t know what he’s doing. If not for a particular strong emotion, most of Baekhyun’s thoughts and feelings are private, and he finds that refreshing.

And yeah, he’s interested. He’s interested in this man that looks so much like him, but his eyes are different—holding a sea of different experiences. His personality is different too—somehow, this man shows him kindness. Somehow, this man had a choice and took it.

And he supposes, as he finally turns the knob on the door, that’s what he finds most alluring. The purity visible in Baekhyun’s unmarked face and bright brown eyes. While EXO had chosen to leave their planet as a rebellious act, X-EXO had followed orders, had chosen to kill and torture in the line of duty.

The door clicks close, and Baëkhyun wonders as Baekhyun sits up on his bed, sweeping back his black hair, sheets falling to his waist, what purity tastes like.

Baekhyun startles, light sharp against his eyelids, and he sits up immediately when he hears the door close. His mouth is dry, and for a moment, he thinks its Sühø—not that Sühø has said or done anything to him since he questioned Baekhyun.

But as the light floats to the ceiling, washing over the rest of the room in a soft glow, Baekhyun sees that the person is not Sühø but instead Baëkhyun. He’s resting against the closed door, arms crossed, his mesmerizing eyes on him.

Baekhyun pulse settles, and he should be unnerved by how quickly he’s grown to feel safe in this man’s presence. Or not exactly a man—at least not like any man he’s met after waking up from his coma and not remembering anything.

Maybe he should be unsettled by how quick he’s grown accustomed to these men—with their powers and all—but as a person who’s accepted his life as is, without memories or history, Baekhyun supposes he’s more willing to accept the unimaginable. And he finds most of them kind of cool, even though he finds Sühø mostly unnerving.

“I’ve noticed the way you look at me,” Baëkhyun says after a moment of silence, words dropping like fireworks in the quiet room. And Baekhyun reacts as such, embarrassment flooding his face in heat, and he wants to hide. He shakes his head, pressing into his knees and biting his tongue.

He whimpers when he feels Baëkhyun sit next to his blanketed feet. He can’t see him from where he’s hidden in the crevice between his bent knees.

He may not judge or be scared of these men, but he still can’t make sense of his own feelings toward this man that looks like him. _He could be your brother!_ But he isn’t. Baëkhyun hasn’t told him anything of the sort. However, there’s still something inherently wrong in being attracted to someone like this. _There has to be._ Isn’t there? Even if they’re not related.

Although Baekhyun has tried to convince himself that he finds these feelings wrong and has rejected them, these feelings have stuck and wrapped themselves tightly, like vines or snakes, around his wild beating heart and grown more intense as time has gone by. They’ve dripped thick pools of honey that have settled in the center of his tummy and have spread throughout his body so that, now, his body tingles because of Baëkhyun’s close proximity. And his heart rushes blood _or_ _honey_ through his veins. Thick, sticky, and sweet.

“Baekhyun,” is said so softly, and it hooks on his attention, dragging him away from the hiding place in between his knees.

It is then that Baëkhyun leans forward and Baekhyun spooks, leaning back but away from his knees, heartbeat loud in his ears.

Baëkhyun presses down on his legs to extend them and then leans forward to cup his cheek. Baekhyun, who had been distracted by the touch on his legs, meeps when he finds Baëkhyun a breath away from his face, his eyes boring into his.

In the heartbeat that passes before Baëkhyun leans all the way in, Baekhyun’s eyes drop down to Baekhyun’s tempting mouth. He wonders briefly if this is how the people he’s kissed feel before he kisses them.

When Baëkhyun presses his lips against his, a gasp escapes, melting into Baëkhyun’s waiting tongue. That’s all that Baëkhyūn needs before breaching the seam of his lips, swallowing down Baekhyun’s protests, _if there were any_.

The kiss deepens, becoming quickly addicting. Baëkhyun swallows every moan that escapes Baekhyun’s mouth, and presses as close as he can without moving, wrapping arms around Baekhyun’s back, until Baekhyun pulls him closer, fingers tangled in his jacket. _His jacket?_ But the question has barely taken shape when Baëkhyun rises from where he’s seated, and then settles in Baekhyun’s lap.

It’s dizzying to stare up at Baëkhyun’s blue eyes, and for a moment, Baekhyun sees an unknown man’s face with eyes in crescents and full lips pulled back in a hearty laugh. The image is tinted with deep affection. Before he can puzzle over it, Baëkhyūn captures his mouth again, nipping at his sensitive, bottom lip before licking easily inside. Baekhyun melts against him and that face is forgotten.

The fingers digging in his scalp, pulling at his hair, make the kiss hotter, scorching. It’s exciting, some deep dark desire coming true, and he can’t get enough, pressing closer, hands sliding down to grip Baëkhyun’s ass.

Baëkhyun stiffens, and he’s about to apologize when he feels Baëkhyun’s longer incisors than his, bite his bottom lip, and Baekhyun groans, mind blanking. And he wants more, of course he want more, to be closer, but also, the tiny voice in the back of his head, the one he learned to be familiar with, is hesitant. The reason for why is fogged up and difficult to make out as they continue to kiss.

Everywhere Baëkhyun’s lips touch, Baekhyun burns, nerve endings alight. His touch is branded on his skin with the unexpectedness of it, but it is strangely comforting. Even as Baekhyun’s lungs threaten to explode in his determination to continue to pull all the noises he can from Baëkhyun, Baekhyun is aware that the buzzing underneath skin that’s been present since he woke up, settles.

Their mouths tear apart when Baëkhyun grabs a handful of his hair, bending his neck back, exposing the long column of his throat.

His own breathing is loud and harsh.

“Yeah,” he groans when Baëkhyun dips down to kiss and suck down his throat. Through his closed eyes, he notices the light flicker and intensify. Baëkhyun stills but continues sucking on his neck before Baekhyun can open his eyes. The light softens once again behind his eyelids.

The pain from where Baëkhyun pulled his hair intensifies the pressure of Baëkhyun sucking on his pulse point. He settles one of his hand on Baëkhyun’s hip and brings the other one to the top of Baëkhyun’s pants, intent to take this all the way.

“Next time,” breathes Baëkhyun on his lips, gripping the sides of his face.

Even though he’s aching, ridiculously turned on, Baekhyun nods, surprisingly relieved and endeared that Baëkhyun doesn’t see this as a one time deal. Another set of feelings for him to unpack when he’s alone.

He opens up his mouth for Baëkhyun once more, letting Baekhyun suck on his tongue. It’s languid and wet. A slow simmer.

Baekhyun soothes with his tongue the bite he gives Baëkhyun’s bottom lip as they start to come down. He allows Baëkhyun to trail kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

The sting on the skin on his shoulder pushes a shuddering breath past his bruised lips.

Baëkhyun leaves him with a chaste kiss and a _Sleep well._ He is surprised that he feels regret because he knows that Baekhyun is close to remembering who he is—Baekhyun’s emotions tempering with his light are evidence of that. And when Baekhyun does, he will want nothing to do with Baëkhyun.

He is EXO: opposite to Baëkhyun. His eventual downfall.

Kissing Baekhyun, being this close to him, and holding him was selfish. Perhaps, it is also unfair since Baekhyun doesn’t remember him and cannot truly choose him.

But Baëkhyun chose this, chose him.

A brief moment of respite.

Yet, in their world, Baekhyun cannot live while he, Baëkhyūn, also does. Either X-EXO kills EXO or EXO kills them. It’s been written since the old days. It’s been foretold.

He closes the door and locks it, taking a deep breath. His lips tingle with the phantom of Baekhyun’s lips and shuddering breaths.

Sühø’s voice in his head comes loud and authoritative.

_Let’s go._

He takes one last look at the closed door and sends the light in his hands back to the empty bulb in the hallway.

Whatever the cost, Baëkhyun has always been good at surviving.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Trouble".
> 
> I just have a couple questions before you go: what are your thoughts on my writing? and would you make-out with your own dangerous clone? Happy Streaming Everybody!


End file.
